general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer Cassadine (Nicolas Bechtel)
Spencer redirects here. For the other uses of the name, see Spencer (disambiguation) (2006) Nathan and Spencer Casamassima (2006-07) Lance Doven (2008) Rami Yousef (2009) Davin Ransom (2009-11) Nicolas Bechtel (2013-present) |status = Recurring |years = 2006-07, 2008, 2009-11, 2013-present |first = February 20, 2006 |last = |cause = |creator = Robert Guza, Jr. |introducer = Jill Farren Phelps (2006) Frank Valentini (2013) |image1 = File:Spence1.png |caption1 = Nicolas Bechtel as Prince Spencer Cassadine |image2 = File: SpencerGH.jpg |caption2 = Davin Ransom as Prince Spencer Cassadine |age = |family = Cassadine, Corinthos, Webber |nickname = Spence Mini-Prince, Buddy Boy (by Luke) |alias = John Michael Jacks (birth name) Nikolas Cassadine Jr.Stated by Helena on January 15, 2007. Spencer Alexi Nikolaevich CassadineStated by Nikolas on January 27, 2007. Nikolai Mikkos Nikolaevich CassadineName chosen by Helena on January 24, 2007. |namesakes = Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer Stefan Cassadine John Jacks Michael "Mike" Corbin Alexis Davis Mikkos Cassadine Nikolas Cassadine |born = February 20, 2006 (Revised to 2005)Stated by Nikolas on July 22, 2014. General Hospital Port Charles, New York |title = Prince of Russian nobility |residence = Wyndemere Spoon Island Port Charles, New York |parents = Nikolas Cassadine Courtney Matthews (deceased) Jasper Jacks (former legal) |romances = Emma Scorpio-Drake ("crush") |grandparents = Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Laura Baldwin (paternal) Mike Corbin Janine Matthews (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Helena Cassadine Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber (paternal) |aunts/uncles = Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (paternal) Sonny Corinthos (maternal) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine (deceased) Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (adoptive; deceased) (paternal great) |cousins = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer Rocco Falconeri (paternal) Dante Falconeri Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) (maternal) Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (paternal once removed) |godparents = |relatives = Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (paternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine'Stated by Nikolas on April 28, 2010. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. He is the son of Nikolas Cassadine and the late Courtney Matthews. Spencer is seen as a miracle child because his mother, Courtney was told that she was infertile due to a miscarriage. Spencer is being portrayed by Nicolas Bechtel. Background Spencer is the son of Nikolas Cassadine and the late Courtney Matthews, although he was believed to be the son of Jasper Jacks. Courtney Matthews first finds out she's pregnant soon after divorcing her husband, Jasper "Jax" Jacks. She and her current boyfriend, Nikolas Cassadine, are overjoyed as Courtney thought she was infertile. Jax finds out, though, and demands a paternity test be done. It comes back saying that Jax is the father. Courtney and Nikolas still decide that they will fight to keep the baby with them once it is born. Nikolas's grandmother, Helena Cassadine, also finds out about Courtney's baby. Trying for years to control the Cassadine empire through Nikolas, Helena finally sees the means to gain access to the Cassadine money by taking Courtney's baby to raise as the Cassadine heir. Courtney decides to leave town to give herself some space to think. Helena kidnaps her just as she gets out, but Courtney eventually overpowers her and escapes. With the help of her father, Mike Corbin, Courtney goes into hiding. Storylines |-|2006-09= In Febuary 2006, Port Charles is hit by a deadly encephalitis plague. Both Nikolas and Courtney contract the virus. They end up getting engaged, but due to the virus the baby is at risk so Courtney decides that she wants to have a C-section no matter what the risk is for her. Courtney tells the doctors to save her unborn baby, as she fought to keep him alive. On February 20, 2006, she gives birth to a severely premature baby boy via C-section, and doctors are able to keep him breathing. Jax and Nikolas, who have recovered from the virus, keep an eye on the baby for Courtney. Courtney tells Jax she wants to name the baby John, after Jax's father. Overwhelmed with guilt, Jax confesses to Courtney that Nikolas is the baby's biological father, and that he had the test changed so that it would look like he was the father. Courtney tries to tell Nikolas this, but by the time he arrives, Courtney is severely weakened and dies without telling Nikolas the truth. Baby John, as he is called, is able to fight despite being premature. He is infected by the virus, but luckily, he recovers. While he is in the hospital, Nikolas visits John to fulfill Courtney's wish of wanting to take care of her baby with him. Unfortunately, Jax keeps him away by ordering doctors not to allow Nikolas to see him, then getting a restraining order placed against Nikolas to make sure he stays away from John. When John recovers and leaves the hospital, Jax raises him with the help of Carly Corinthos, Courtney's best friend who he is now dating. The doctor who initially switched the DNA tests retires, and leaves behind the actual results. Meanwhile, Nikolas has another DNA test run on John, which Carly tampers with so Nikolas won't find out the truth. In June 2006, Jax holds a baptism for Courtney's son, naming him John Michael Jacks, after his father and Courtney's, and naming Carly the godmother. Dr. Robin Scorpio finds the results of the original paternity test, and realizes what Carly did to Nikolas' test. She tells Nikolas the truth at John's baptism. Nikolas doesn't believe her. Jax, however, intercedes and tells Nikolas that he is John's father, and that he tampered with the test to keep John and Courtney safe from Helena. Jax gives John back to Nikolas, who, though upset over Jax's manipulations, resolves himself to be a good father. He is also able to heal his relationship with ex-wife Emily Quartermaine, who divorced Nikolas when she found out he and Courtney were having an affair. Nikolas decides to rename John so that he will stop thinking about the time his son was kept away from him.http://soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2006/060731.php#thu John is renamed Spencer after Nikolas' brother and sister, Lucky and Lulu Spencer. Emily is named Spencer's godmother. Nikolas hires Colleen McHenry as a nanny to Spencer. She becomes obsessed with Nikolas and falls in love with him, but Nikolas is falling back in love with Emily, who is also becoming a part of Spencer's life. Nikolas fires Colleen after finding out that all the fathers she previously worked for ended up dead. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Colleen. She kidnaps Spencer right before the Christmas manger in 2006, and Nikolas and Emily go after her. They find Colleen, but Spencer has already been taken by Helena, who followed Colleen, wanting Spencer to herself. Nikolas and Emily follow Helena to St. Petersburg and ambush her at a cathedral, where she is trying to baptize Spencer under a different name. She holds a knife to Spencer, threatening to kill him unless Nikolas lets her go. Fortunately, Nikolas and Emily reverse the tables and manage to get Spencer back, while Helena escapes in January 2007. Nikolas and Emily baptize him at the cathedral as Spencer Alexi Nikolayovich Cassadine. Nikolas and Emily, back together, raise Spencer with help from Spencer's extended family. Nikolas proposes to Emily on October 31, 2007, who promises to help him raise Spencer, but Emily is killed that same night by the Text Message Killer, Diego Alcazar. Nikolas goes into a depression, not looking after Spencer. He finds out he has a tumor in his brain, which is making him see Emily in hallucinations. Initially, he won't let go of her, but she tells him to let go of her for the sake of Spencer, so that he has a father. Nikolas agrees, and has the tumor removed. Spencer is shown rapidly aged later on when Nikolas is dating Nadine Crowell, a nurse who helped him get treated for the tumor. Nikolas and Nadine break up, and Nikolas starts seeing Rebecca Shaw, who is later revealed to be Emily's twin sister. After he introduces Spencer to Rebecca, he tells Rebecca that he doesn't want Spencer to get to know someone, only to have them disappear from his life, which is why he held off introducing them. Lucky later tells Nikolas that he doesn't spend enough time with his son, worrying about Rebecca more and leaving Spencer with a nanny. Nikolas later breaks up with Rebecca, unable to shake his feelings for Elizabeth Webber. |-|2010-14= Elizabeth finds out she is pregnant in February 2010, and both Nikolas and she believe the baby is his. When he tells Elizabeth he wants to start a relationship with her and raise their child together, Elizabeth refuses and reprimands him for leaving Spencer with his nanny often and not spending enough time with him. Nikolas resolves to be a better father to Spencer, spending more time with him than before and bringing Elizabeth's sons, Cameron and Jake, over to Wyndemere to play with Spencer. Elizabeth eventually agrees to let Nikolas be a part of the new baby's life, and becomes more comfortable around him and Spencer. Jake and Cameron are brought over to Wyndemere by Elizabeth to play with Spencer. During their get-together, Elizabeth goes into labor. Nikolas takes her to the hospital, where she gives birth to Aiden Cassadine. When Cameron and Jake come to meet Aiden, Spencer is not with them, and Nikolas tells Elizabeth it's because he has a cold. About a year later, Elizabeth finds out that Aiden is actually Lucky's son, and tells Nikolas, who refuses to believe it. He decides to leave town with Spencer and Aiden. He changes his mind, though, and gives Aiden back to Lucky & Elizabeth. He and Spencer leave Port Charles, though, to start a new phase of their life. Spencer returns with his great-grandmother Lesley Webber (via Nikolas and then Laura Spencer) from Italy on May 16, 2013 to most likely be present for his grandmother Laura's wedding to Scott Baldwin. On October 31, Spencer was dressed as Captain Hook for Halloween. On December 13, Spencer asks Nikolas to marry Britt as a Christmas present. Lesley takes Spencer to see his uncle Sonny, who celebrates Christmas early with his nephew. He teaches Spencer boxing at his gym. Spencer and his cousin, Cameron Spencer are fighting over who get's to be Emma Scorpio-Drake's boyfriend. They went to the stables, where they encounterd Heather Webber, who had kidnapped Carly Jacks, and was planning on killing her to cover her tracks, Heather told them she worked for Nikolas. Spencer met his great uncle Victor, who gave him a Faberge Egg. He told Spencer that if he gives this to a girl that he loves, she will fall in love with him. Spencer went to Robins to give the Egg to Emma and he spotted Robin and Victor talking. Spencer questioned Victor about it at Wyndemere, but he convinced him not to tell anyone about what he saw. Spencer went to the park with his father, Victor, Britt Westbourne, and her son Ben. He saw Emma their and gave her the Faberge egg, and then Victor appeard, pointing to Heather's picture in the newspaper and asking them about her. After he went to find Nikolas, Franco, who had been looking for Carly, asked the children about Heather's whereabouts. Crimes Committed *Scheming with Britt to get her back together with Nikolas 3, 2014-present *Ran away to push his dad and Britt back together 17, 2014-present *Twisted Franco's arm 1, 2014 Health and Vitals *Born severely premature via C-section during the encephalitis plague 2006 *Kidnapped by Colleen McHenry 2006 *Kidnapped by his great-grandmother, Helena Cassadine 2007 Family tree Photo gallery Courtneypreggo.png|Courtney during her pregnancy Courtpreggo.jpg Courtnikcsection.png|Courtney and Nikolas before the C-section Itsaboy.png|Courtney during the C-section Spencersick.png John_Michael_Jacks_(Spencer_Cassadine).jpg|Spencer fighting for his life shortly after birth. Spencer1.png Spencer2.png Spence12.jpg Spencenik.png Spence4.png Spence15.jpg Spence16.jpg Spence14.jpg Spencecollen.jpg GHnikspencer.jpg|Spencer and his father Ghspence2.jpg Evilnannycolleen.jpg Helenaspence.jpg|Helena and baby Spencer Ghspencehelena.jpg Emspence.jpg Spence6.png Nik.spence.jpg Ghspence.jpg Spence.jpg Nik-spence-krissy.jpg Nik-Nadine-Spencer-.jpg Nikolas-helena-spencer.jpg Nik_Spencer1.jpg Spencerreturns.png Spencer5-16.png|Spencer returns Spenceliznik5-17.png|Spencer, along with his father, Nikolas, bring Elizabeth flowers Nikspence4thofjuly.png Spencebrittnik1031.png|Spencer dressed as Captain Hook for Halloween Brittspencer.jpg|Spencer and Britt Spencesonny.png|Spencer boxing with his uncle Sonny Spenceroccolu.png|Spencer with his father, aunt Lulu, and cousins Cameron and Rocco Spenceemcam1-21.png Spencer1-22.png 52ed8623cfd8a6.92150424_r.jpg|Spencer and his cousin, Cameron Ghspenceegg.jpg|Spencer with the Faberge Egg Spencer2-10.png|Spencer gives Emma the Faberge Egg Luspence.png|Spencer hugging his aunt Lulu Ludantespencenik.png Spencerdante.png|Spencer with his uncle Dante Spencer12.jpg|Spencer wants to be there when his dad proposes to Britt Spenceemma.png|Spencer and Emma Camemma.png|Spencer is rejected by Emma Sonnyspencer.png|Spencer with his uncle Sonny Spencerbeforeball.png|Spencer is ready for the ball Nikspence.png|Spencer and his father, Nikolas arrive at the ball Spencerball.png|Spencer interrupts Cameron and Emma's Tango Emmaspence1.png|Spencer and Emma at the Nurses' Ball Spencercuts.png|Spencer cuts in line at camp Spencercam.png|Spencer and Cameron at camp Spencersonnyadvice.png|Spencer gets advice on girls from his uncle Sonny Spencejoss.png|Spencer with Josslyn, uncle Sonny, Carly and Alice Spencebrittscheme.png|Spencer and Britt plan to get her and Nikolas back together Brikspencer4.png|Spencer watches fireworks with his dad and Britt Spencebritt.png|Spencer and Britt continue to scheme Spencebrittjoss.png|Spencer, Britt and Josslyn Spencekissesjoss.png|Spencer kisses Josslyn Spenceleader.png|Let the games begin Spencejossteam.png|Spencer, Josslyn and Britt on a team with other kids Spencerhides.png|Spencer hides out Spencertired.png|Spencer is exhausted Spencejoss2.png|Spencer hides in Josslyn's room Spencejoss3.png|Spencer shows Josslyn a picture of his mom, Courtney Spencefranco.png|Spencer and Franco Spencerfranco.png|Spencer hurts Franco References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Fictional nobility Category:Corinthos family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Featured